


You Think It's Love

by TVDramaQueen



Series: Penguin Babies [6]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunk Sex, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:55:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3733075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandon & Nick hook up. Now will they pay the consequences?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Think It's Love

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! So I've started the final part to Penguin babies but I'm not sure if it's to much. It's going to be about Sid and Evegeni having a miscarriage before they have their son but I want to make sure people wouldn't be to offended by that. If you think you might be let me know and I won't write it. Anyways carry on with your lives :3

Nick and Brandon hadn’t really planned on having a baby. But they weren’t really being responsible and when you’re drunk it’s not like your thinking your best and that bar bathroom looked pretty cozy.

About 2 months after it happened Nick shows up at his door with a blood test confirming he’s pregnant or how he keeps referring to it as being ‘knocked up’ and then he and Brandon are making plans for the future before they know it.

Brandon has a lot of experience with babies. He watches Duper’s kids all the time and sometimes even helps Kuntiz watch his when there at the rink. He likes kids, he likes babies. He just never really envisioned himself as a dad at age 26.

He finds out from Sid that Nealer and Paul had their daughter, Grace, about a month after he finds out he’s having his own. Spaling hasn’t said if he’s said anything to Sid and he’s not really sure if he should yet or not so he just tells him to send his congrats. He remembers when Paul told everyone when the Preds were in Pittsburgh, he was so happy. Brandon doesn’t know how happy he is yet.

It starts becoming more real when he and Malkin and Duper are putting together a crib in his new condo during a home stand in Pittsburgh. Nick hadn’t really trusted him to do it himself but he wasn’t going to hire actual professional to do it so he makes Sutts call over some of the team to help him do it. Sid came too, but he’s mostly hanging out with Spals in the kitchen talking about how cute baby shoes are.

“Brandon man babies are the best. You’ll love having a kid.” Perron had told him when they were at the hospital after his fiancé had his daughter.

“I know.” He tells him.

He always just imagined it way different. Not some club hook up more like a happy marriage in a field back in Canada and then a baby that he and his partner had actually planned on having.

He likes Spals. Actually he likes Spals a lot. They have a lot in common, they like the same restaurants and bars and the same TV shows and when their shopping for baby clothes they seem to pick the same stuff most of the time. They even both agree they should do a hockey bedroom even if it’s a girl.

He thinks maybe he should tell him this. Because there having a baby. And because there sleeping in different rooms in the 3 bedroom condo they picked out for their baby together, made sure it was baby proof and everything.

He finally does the day Nick’s water breaks. He spills all his feelings in the car as he speeds down the freeway to the hospital. They almost hit a lamp post but he doesn’t car because 10 hours later the doctors is handing them their daughter and then he and Nick are kissing.

They name her Lucy because Nick says it kind of sounds like lucky and he wants his daughter to be lucky. He says it’s definitely a lot better then what Sid and Geno picked for their future kids names; Peter, Richards and Tanya. Lucy fits into their routine pretty well, unless she decides to ring there ear drums when they should be napping for the game later.

She likes to roll around on the floor rather then play with her toys. Brandon thinks it’s kind of funny, especially when his dogs start nosing at her while she’s trying to looking at their dog beds. He finds her a few times in there with them. He’s not really sure how she got in there because she’s still to young to crawl but he has a funny feeling his dogs have something to do with it.

Nick and he are dating now too which is nice. They don’t go on dates a lot because Nick hates using a sitter unless there on the road but they have dinner sometimes when Lucy’s down early or watch crappy movies. They have a lot of sex on the road, because Nick isn’t drinking right now and there’s not much else to do on the road but drink and watch TV.

Beau offers to babysit once or twice when she’s around 7 months but Brandon doesn’t know if he trusts him as much as he trusts Perron or Duper. The guys with the kids seem less likely to kill his then the ones with out. He finally relents when he finds out Bort and Olli will be there too and he and Nick leave her at their apartment for an hour or so despite her loud protests and go grocery shopping and for coffee.

When they get back she looks at them like they abandoned her with these idiots they consider sitters. Olli said they mostly just tried to get her to crawl around and play but she just stared at them lots. And that Beau ate all her snacks because he’s an asshole.

When Lucy’s 9 months old he gets her to crawl into his and Nick’s room where Nick’s playing Flappy Bird on his phone and when Nick picks her up he notices a ring dangling around her neck on a piece of thread.

“Pretty sappy proposal loser.” He shouts, knowing Brandon’s standing on the other side of the door.

“Is that a yes then?” He asks peeking through the crack between the door and the wall.

Nick just laughs and then starts untying the thread from around Lucy’s neck to put the ring on his own finger. Brandon will say that’s a yes.


End file.
